Flames from the Kiss
by Fluffy52
Summary: It had been a long day for Po as he makes his was to the Jade Palace only to discover his day would only get worse. Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda


It had been a long day for Po, he had just finished helping his father in the noodle shop and started cleaning up some of the dishes. They must have served over 200 people today and it was a mess. There is such a thing as too many customers, however his father clearly didn't seem to mind the extra business. He glaces at his father in the kitchen preparing more secret ingredient soup. Po looks out at the customers enjoying there meals. At least theirs only four customers left right now, things slow down quite a bit after the lunch hour rush. Po takes off his apron and places it on the table.

Po looks to his father and says "Hey dad, ima start heading out to the Jade palace, I need to get started on dinner. You can handle the noodle shop right? "

Ping calls back "Oh don't worry about me, Po, I can handle it just fine now that the rush has ended. Thank for your help son. Do you want to take some bean dumplings?" "Nah, its okay dad, ill see you tomorrow, alright." "Okay son." He waves his son goodbye and goes back to work. Po smiles at his dad and says goodbye to a couple of customers and started heading towards the jade palace. That was until he smelled something off in the air. He looked around but didn't see anyone cooking anything. Po shrugged it off and continued making his way to the Jade palace.

"FIRE, FIRE!" A duck runs past Po screaming this carrying an empty bucket. More people look concern and when Po turned to where the duck was running off to he saw the black smoke leaking into the sky.

"Oh Crud." Po runs right behind the duck and goes past him to where the fire is. He sees people gathered around the burning house with buckets of water trying to put it out but not doing so well.

"MY SON IS IN THERE!" a woman screams

Po scans around looking for who shouted that and spots a bunny weeping. People are around her trying to calm her down but she can't stop the tears as she collapses onto the floor. Po moves his way through the crowd, even pushes some of people out of his way while saying "Excuse me, Pardon me, Dragon warrior coming through." once he reaches the woman he kneels down to the her.

"Do you know which room he is in?"

The woman looks up at Po and sobs "I'm not sure I was out buying groceries but I think he might be in his room."

Po stands back up and walks up to the burning building while taking in the situation. He sees the fire spilling out the doorway and also one of the two windows. Po only has one choice as he starts to climbs up to the second floor and breaks one of the windows *The one that isn't on fire* and climbs in. Once he enters he immediately struggles to breathe. The smoke is so thick and it swirls around him, blocking his line of sight. He crouches down and the smoke is much thinner then it was when he was standing up. He then starts to crawl out towards the door. This room appears to be the mothers room.

"KID, KID WHERE *Cough* ARE YOU!"

As Po opens the door it doesn't look like there's any sign of any people being here. That was when he felt something heavy hit his stomach. 'Did the child die? No. No. This cant be right.' Po shook his head and push those thoughts aside. He can't be dead.

Just then Po hears coughing just as he opens the door of the bedroom and starts crawling into the hallway. There's only two other doors up here and one of them is right by the stairway.

"KID!"

"I'm *Cough* in here"

Po hears choked coughing through the smoke and turns a corner to the last door by the stairway. He opens the door and tries to look through the thick smoke and fire that covers the room. The fire had crept onto the bed and was making it was to the only window in the room as bad as that sounds it seems it gets much worse when Po sees some of the ceiling was on fire too. He needed to find the kid and quick or the roof might cave in on them.

Po spotted the kid through the swarm of smoke. The kid was hiding under a table holding his hands over his mouth and nose, trying to hold back coughs as the smoked seemed to creep lower.

Po heart is pounding in his chest as he crawls to the kid. His lungs are screaming in protest to the smoke hes breathing in but Po ignores this weakness. Po takes the kid in one of his big arms and holds him close as he tries to suppress coughs.

Po moves quickly out of the room trying to hold back his coughs, however not doing so good. Po could feel every step he was taking, feel the floorboards under his feet bend and groan under the weight of his own body. He headed towards the mothers room to get out of this hell hole. However dread hit him as he entered the mothers room. All around the room there was fire. His only escape had been that window he entered from.

Po had to think quick, because the fire wasn't going to reseed anytime soon. Po exits the room into the hallway and and goes to the middle room, the only room he didn't check. Po thoughts that maybe there might be a window in there. When he open the door it was nothing more then just a closet. Po turns around and leans on the stairway railing as he looks down at the bottom of the stairway, he can see the fire dance around everywhere. Po didn't have a choice but to go through the flames. Po turns back to the closet and stand up to reach one of the many blankets and wraps it around the kid's body. He pushes the kid close to his chest as he crotches back down again and wraps both his arm around him as he turns back to the door of the mothers room.

Once Po gained some breathing, he stood up and ran to where the window should be, the one he entered runs through the flames then jumped out the window of the building, almost landing on some of the people that had gathered around. Po drops the kid on the floor as he tries to panicky put out the fire that was on his arms. The people around them helped by throwing water at them.

Po checks the kid as he unwraps the blanket around him frame. The kid appears unharmed, not a single burn. Besides the obvious coughing. It would take some time for both of them to stop the choked coughs. Once he deems the boy safe, he handed him to the mother. She must have thanked Po a thousand times. Po would normally love the attention but right now he just wants to go home. Po watches as other family members surround the child and his mother and offer them a home because of there awful tragedy.

Po's body ached as he started walking back to the Jade Palace. All the while people were thanking him. As Po began to near his home he started to check his injuries. He wasn't in the fire for very long and the people around him had took out the little flames that were on him pretty quickly. He can feel some of his body had burns on them. Mostly his arms and legs though.

Once Po reaches the stairs. He looks up at them with a exhausted and disappointing expression when he remember that this horrible thing existed and he would have to climb it. Po took his time climbing it, he wasn't in any real hurry. After about five minutes of climbing his body had been sent into a coughing fit and Po doubled over clutching his chest as he tried to catch his breath but couldn't. He felt heat rise into his cheeks as the coughs continued and tried to cover his mouth as the coughs didn't seem to want to stop.

Po stayed there for awhile, it must have been around two minutes but it felt longer to Po. He looks back up at the stairs with a sense of hatred as he continues his path up home. During it he had been sent into two more coughing fits before he was able to reach the top. He looks around the court yard and didn't see anyone out there. He didn't really want to be bothered with anyone right now. He just wants to go to his room to relax and put some bandages on his burns.

Po lucky didn't attract any attention as he made his way to his room. He didn't know where the others were but right now he didn't care. The only thing he could think about was going to bed and sleeping this off. He enters his room and goes through his nightstand and takes out a few bandages, a few leaves of Aloe Vera and a knife. Po didn't really keep many things in his nightstand, He only kept things for medical purposes in this part of his room, but right now all he needed are those three things.

Po sits on the floor as he cuts the aloe in half, exposing the sticky healing liquid inside. Aloe Vera is very good for burns and cuts, hes glad Shifu told him about that. Ever since then he's been keeping this plant in side his nightstand. He rubs the plant syrupy insides onto all of his burns. He has the majority of the burns on his arms, though they were small they still hurt. He also had a few burns on his legs. Po begins to wrap his injuries starting with his legs.

-

Shifu was in the training hallway with his students watching them practice until a odd scent caught his attention. The smell didn't seem pleasant at all. It smelled like something was burning. Shifu excuses himself and goes to the kitchen to see what Po was burning. When he reached it however he didn't find Po, he didn't find anything. It didn't even look like Po was even here yet. Which is strange, Po is usually here at this time cooking. Shifu pushes that thought aside and decides to follow his nose to wherever that scent was coming from.

Shifu felt a sense of dread when he realized he was entering hall where everyone's bedrooms were. 'This couldn't be right? Po wouldn't try cooking here. '. Then he heard Po hiss and Shifu went straight to Po's room, he didn't bother to knock when he opened the door to find Po leaning heavily over trying hard to wrap his fingers but not doing so well.

Shifu rushed up to Po and asked what happened to him as Shifu helped him wrap his burned hands. Po explains his situation as he was waving off his injuries as if they were nothing. Shifu explained that he was being ridiculous and kissed both of his hands lightly. Po moved his hand as Shifu was raising his head from just kiss and lightly grab his chin to guide Shifu head up to met Po's into a soft kiss that told each other more than any word ever could. That Po would be fine.

The kiss was unexpected for Shifu, but it shouldn't have been. This is Po were talking about. Po's lips were cool and soft as they moved at a gentle pace. It would have lasted longer if it weren't for a noise outside the door caught there attention.

"Wooo! Get a room you two!" Monkey says in a playful manner

The two immediately break part from the kiss to look at the doorway only to see the five hiding behind the rims on the door frame. Shifu realized he left the door open when he rushed in to check Po's injuries. It was sloppy of him to do that but at the same time, he didn't think they would follow him.

Po looks at monkey a little irritated and says "We are in a room." Monkey looks a bit taken back because he did not think this through carefully. "Then ugh, get out of the room?" Monkey says meekly with a small smile on his face trying to fix his joke. Shifu shoves his thoughts aside and ask "How long have you've all been there?"

Tigress explained "The whole time."

Shifu didn't like that answer as he narrowed his eyes a bit. Suddenly Po stands up with a firm look on his face clearly showing he was not happy about this either. He starts to walk towards to doorway and announces "I'm going to make dinner now." and with that Po left the room leaving him alone with the five. They look back at Shifu once Po had left there line of sight. Shifu looked at them sternly and said "Get back to training."


End file.
